


Sepia Skies

by Greatnerdowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatnerdowl/pseuds/Greatnerdowl
Summary: Extended Hiatus due to extensive rewriting needed post DLC info“Rhea I need answers. I needed them 20 years ago. I need to know that my daughter will be safe.”“Yes. Perhaps if we had just spoken honestly 20 years ago, we both could have avoided much heartache.”Years ago at Garreg Mach, Jeralt fell in love with a nun. Years ago at Garreg Mach, Rhea watched a failed vessel fall in love with a trusted knight. Years ago at Garreg Mach, they were happy until everything fell apart. Upon returning to Garreg Mach, Jeralt and Rhea reflect on what once was. A story of Jeralt, Rhea, and Byleth's mother.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Past Due Conversation

Jeralt sighed and closed his diary, leaning back in his chair to rub his eyes. He was reluctant to return to Garreg Mach, still was reluctant if he was being honest. At least it seemed to be doing some good for Byleth.

His thoughts drifted back to the afternoon. He'd been sitting on the dock fishing with Alois-well trying to fish. That man had a talent for scaring the fish away. But he'd sat in silence, letting Alois prattle on about whatever came to his mind. It made Jeralt almost nostalgic.

From the corner of his eye he saw Byleth exit the greenhouse. He nodded to her as she noticed him. She nodded back her hands seemingly full. Jeralt furrowed an eyebrow but turned his attention to the fish on the end of his line. It pulled up with ease-small, barely worth a meal. He rebaited and cast the line. As he did so he heard his daughter's footsteps behind him.

Jeralt turned to see his daughter standing there-arms full of flowers and hair rustling in the wind. Dirt and petals scattered over her clothes. Wordlessly, she held one of the lilies out to him, a small smile, the most she ever had, on her face. Jeralt's eyes widened as he reached out and took the flower. It was as though time froze-even with Alois going on in the background about how sweet it was that the captain's daughter would bring him a flower and how he couldn't wait for his darling daughter to do the same for hers. Jeralt could barely hear any of it. For just a moment, Byleth looked so much like her.

Then a fish took his line, a good sized one from the way the line ran, breaking Jeralt from his trance. Quickly Jeralt placed the flower into his shirt and grabbed the line. He began to bring the fish in, Byleth looking over his shoulder. Within moment Jeralt pulled the bullhead in.

“Those are good-if you don't want food from the dining hall we should cook that.” Byleth said-monotone as ever.

Jeralt looked at her. Her face was blank again. Her lightly colored eyes revealing nothing of her thoughts. Though still covered in flower petals and dirt. So very similar.

“Sure kid, we'll make it tonight.”

Jeralt sighed again returning to the present and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He grabbed a small leather pouch and tipped its contents into his hand. He turned the ring between his fingers over and over-his other hand holding the lily from Byleth.

“Eucharis”

He had tried so hard not to dwell on it over these past 20 years. Occasionally remembering the good and trying to forget those doubts plaguing the back of his mind. Even when his little girl started growing to look so much like her mother-he tried not to think about it. But seeing Byleth at Garreg Mach, and slowly changing, those old questions and doubts were returning. Was it safe to remain here? It seemed like it would be hard to make Byleth leave. If she was in danger then he needed to take her away now before it only got harder.

There was only one way to know. He had questions that needed answers-answers that were 20 years overdue. And there was only one person who could give them to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rhea bid good evening to the various staff in her meeting chamber as they left. Soon leaving just her to retire for the night. She cast a glance at the throne behind her-a poor imitation to remind her of her mother. She pulled out the lily the professor had given her and placed it upon the throne. Soon-surely soon she would see her mother again, feel the warmth of her arms and voice. That must be why Byleth had been returned to her. Suddenly another young blue haired woman came to mind, one with a kind heart and dazzling smile.

Rhea's heart clenched. She took a deep breath. A thousand times she had told herself no matter the shame it will be worth it once mother is returned. No shame or guilt could be worse than this aching emptiness her mother had left behind. Rhea closed her eyes and offered a prayer before turning to leave.

As she moved towards the doors-they opened. Jeralt entered, a stern expression on his face. The only expression he seemed to wear around her now.

“Rhea we need to talk.” Jeralt said simply standing there.

“About what Jeralt? Are you having a work issue?” She asked. He wouldn't talk to her of anything else since he had returned.

A heavy silence hung in the air before Jeralt spoke, “Eucharis.”

Rhea didn't reply.

“Rhea I need answers. I needed them 20 years ago. I need to know that my daughter will be safe.”

There it was. The threat that went unspoken between them. Rhea had been doing what she could to ensure the professor could grow and awaken-building a bond between them. However it was clear who Byleth would choose if it was a choice between Rhea and Jeralt. And Jeralt had already made it perfectly clear he would go to any length for Byleth.

When had things fallen apart so badly? When had the trust between them been so utterly destroyed? Her heart clenched again, but Rhea ignored it. She didn't want to know if there was a shame that could outweigh her grief.

“Yes. Perhaps if we had just spoken honestly 20 years ago, we both could have avoided much heartache.”

Not that either of them would tell the whole story now. Rhea knew that. She would never tell him of Byleth's true purpose, and there was no chance Jeralt would share just how much he knew. But they were both going to have to sacrifice some of their secrets.

“Alright Jeralt I will tell you, but in return I wish to know the story of the two of you. How you fell for each other and the side of her I didn't get to see.”

“Fine.” Jeralt nodded.

“Then let's go to the third floor. There's more privacy there.”

Wordlessly, Jeralt followed after her.


	2. The Lily Maiden

_Day 11 of the Guardian Moon, Year 1149_

_Weather was clear but cold. Thankfully the return to the monastery was easy. Though it's not often someone would interrupt my report to Rhea._

“Thank you for your continued service Jeralt. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to truly show my gratitude .” Rhea smiled as Jeralt finished his report.

“I appreciate the praise, but I'm just doing my job.” Jeralt shook his head.

He met Rhea's smile. Jeralt wasn't sure if he would ever be able to pay her back. Saving his life, a position as a knight, and assurance of good pay, lodging, and food. This life was certainly easier and more prosperous than his mercenary days.

“How are things faring in the Empire in general?” Rhea asked.

“No alarming rumors going around. Markets seemed to be full of activity. I'd guess fairly well but I'm not the best person to ask” Jeralt shrugged.

Suddenly there was a knock on the doors to Rhea's office and then they opened . In stepped a young woman-dark blue hair covered in petals and dirt to match the flowers in her arms.

“Oh sorry I didn't realize you were with someone.” the woman said but didn't turn back out the door.

It either took real audacity or a very close relationship to open Rhea's door unannounced. Jeralt looked at the young woman. Her dark hair was offset by the white flowers braided into it. She must admire Rhea a lot to emulate her hair accessories. A few young woman had taken to the style some years prior. The flowers in her hair matched the ones in her hands. Lilies maybe? Her eyes were striking. The light colored gaze somehow projected youthful confidence and age-old wisdom at the same time.

Rhea sighed, but looked at the woman with fondness in her eyes, “And what did you think a closed door meant?”

“I thought you might have been toiling away at paperwork for hours on end again.”

“Sorry Jeralt,” Rhea turned her gaze to him, “I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short. I believe I need to lecture Eucharis here about manners, especially for a nun of Garreg Mach.”

Jeralt looked back at the woman. Her outfit was like that of a nun-though she'd clearly abandoned the headpiece somewhere. And freely allowed herself to be covered in dirt. He had a feeling if it weren't for the dark color of her habit, it would probably have grass stains too.

“I understand.” Jerald nodded and began to leave.

As he passed the nun she turned to him, “Sorry for interrupting. I'm Eucharis by the way. I take it you're knight captain Jeralt?”

“I am. Nice to meet you.”

The young nun took one of the flowers from her hands and held it out to him, “It's not much but I hope this makes up for it somewhat.”

She smiled at him. Jeralt took the flower. It was beautiful. He wasn't one for plants but even he could tell the care that went into growing it. He nodded to Rhea before leaving as the young woman waved to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Eucharis is not Mother. She shows no signs of becoming Mother. However, the confidence she projects and the kindness she shows refuse to let my faint hopes die._

“It really is poor manners to just enter my office.” Rhea said as Jeralt closed the door behind him.

“I truly thought you would just be doing paperwork.” Eucharis turned her attention to Rhea, “You really should get an assistant or something.”

“I'm assuming that is not what you wanted to talk about.”

“No I wanted to give you these.” Eucharis thrust the bouquet of lilies into Rhea's arms.

“They're lovely but-” Rhea said taking the lilies that were forced into her hands.

“It's your birthday right?”

Rhea blinked and looked into Eucharis's eyes. They sparkled with kindness and warmth, but an ever present edge of playfulness.

“I know you don't tell people much-since that would mean having even more attention, but you told me so I figured I at least had to do something.”

“Oh Eucharis.” Rhea held the flowers to her chest. Her favorite lilies just like the ones mother had shown her when she was young.

“I brought some tea and snacks too-don't worry it's designed to be good cold or hot. Despite the weather.” Eucharis fished a package out of her habit, “I thought it might be nice to sit and talk for awhile.”

Rhea smiled and fought the lump in her throat. It was bittersweet. At times it felt blissfully like her mother was back. However, the knowledge that Eucharis was not her mother and would never be her mother always stung. Each year that went by it stung a bit more as Rhea's foolish hopes died little by little.

“That sounds wonderful.” Rhea stood, “But not here. It's late enough, why don't we go to my room. The weather is a bit cold for the Star Terrace.”

“Sure” Eucharis said waiting as Rhea placed the lilies in a vase, her eyes drifting to the desk, “I meant it when I said you should get an assistant.” Eucharis pointed to the mountain of paperwork on Rhea's desk.

“Are you volunteering?” Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“I wish, but I think the other clergy would raise objections like 'She's too young' or 'She's barely began her path of a nun'.” Eucharis said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

Rhea finished arranging the flowers and began walking to the door. Eucharis followed quietly, pausing by a small pocket mirror someone had left in Rhea's office.

“How long do you think it will be before people take me seriously?” Eucharis asked voice barely audible.

Rhea merely opened the door and pretended not to hear her. Eucharis walked out the door Rhea held open. Then paused and walked over to pick something off the floor in the audience chamber.

“What did you find?” Rhea asked as she locked the door.

“Just a lost item. It can be dealt with tomorrow.” Eucharis said tucking the item in her pocket out of Rhea's sight, “For now we have a nice evening planned.”

“Indeed we do.” Rhea smiled and began walking.

Eucharis fell in step behind her, “I'm glad you're taking a break. I worry about you.”

Rhea maintained her easy smile-mentally reminding herself people other than mothers can worry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeralt sighed as he switched to fresh bait on his hook. The fish just didn't seem to bite today. And Alois wasn't even here. Behind him, Jeralt could hear someone starting down the dock. Perhaps the kid had found him. Just what he needed, an even greater challenge to his fishing.

“So this is where you were,” a distinctly feminine voice said behind him.

Jeralt turned to see the nun from the day before behind him. What was her name again?

“Did Lady Rhea need something?” Jeralt asked. It seemed odd a nun would be looking for him.

“No, though she might tell you to be more careful with your belongings.” she fished his wooden flask out of her pocket.

“Where did you find that?” Jeralt reached out to take it back.

“The floor outside of Lady Rhea's office. I found it when I left yesterday. Don't worry she didn't notice,” the young woman placed the flask in his hand, “But I'm not sure the knight captain should be leaving half empty flasks lying around.”

The words were scolding, but her expression was more akin to teasing.

“Coming from the young nun who barged into Lady Rhea's office.” Jeralt chuckled.

“I did knock first.” the young woman put her hand on her hip, face pouting like a guilty child.

“Without waiting for a response. Though you seem to admire Lady Rhea a great deal.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You do that thing with your hair a lot of the girls who admire her do. The flowers like on her headpiece. What are they lilies?”

“I do I suppose.” the young woman pulled her braid full of flowers over her shoulder, “but I'm been putting flowers in my hair longer than that trend. After all these flowers are-”

The fishing line began to run. Jeralt quickly honed in on the end of his line. Finally a bite, and a good one. He was vaguely aware of the nun watching over his shoulder. Before too long Jeralt reeled in a bullhead.

Next to him the young woman was clapping, “Nice catch-those are tasty.”

“I'll probably just give it to the dining hall. Fish may be tasty, but they are best in the hands of those who are skilled at cooking.”

The young woman paused and Jeralt could practically see the gears turning in her head.

“I could cook it for you if you like.” she said.

Jeralt raised his eyebrow at her.

The young woman sighed, “The meal in the dining hall today is Super-Spicy Fish Dango. I don’t like spicy food. If you don't mind sharing-I'd be happy to cook that bullhead.”

Jeralt mulled it over. The cooks in the dining hall were great, but he couldn't remember the last time he ate something home-cooked. Crude meals over the campfire didn't count. Though who knew what this nun's cooking skills were like. He tried not to think about the last time a woman offered to cook for him.

“If you're worried about a kitchen-the head chef gives me permission to use the dining hall kitchen outside of mealtimes. In return I help out on busy days or if someone is sick.” the nun said.

Jeralt nodded. If she was allowed to help out in the kitchen, she had to at least have decent skills, “Deal. And we don't need to use the dining hall. One of the perks of being captain is that my quarters are nicer and include a small kitchen. Though I should warn you it's barely used. Most of my time is in my office or on the road.”

The young woman's face lit up. It was dazzling. “Great! Then let's meet here later. You bring the fish and I'll get the other ingredients.”

“Sounds like a deal Sister...”Jeralt said before he could catch himself.

A beat of silence passed.

“You forgot my name huh?” she raised an eyebrow.

Jeralt couldn't do anything but sigh.

She chuckled, “Then finishing what I was saying earlier. I put these lilies in my hair because they're eucharis lilies-like my name.”

Eucharis plucked a flower from her hair and held it out to him, “If it will help you remember please take one, Knight Captain Jeralt Eisner.”

Ignoring her practically rubbing in that she remembered his name, Jeralt accepted the eucharis blossom. Distantly the church bells began to ring.

“I should get going, but I'll make sure to have the ingredients by evening, say 6.” Eucharis said before running off, turning around at the edge of the dock just long enough to say, “Don't forget we had a deal!”

Jeralt chuckled to himself as she waved before running off. He brought the flower to his nose and sniffed. Two flowers in as many days. He must be lucky. Though he was far too old for her. Jeralt tucked the flower into his tunic. Friendships were hard enough to form and maintain, especially knowing you would long outlive them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and especially to those who have left/will leave feedback. It's greatly appreciated. I'm still not set on if this will be a weekly updated series or a bi-weekly one, it will depend on how quickly I manage to keep writing ahead of myself.
> 
> Also to anyone on AO3, I know the chapter titles may be a tad confusing looking, but I'm having some trouble with the chapter labels due to the inclusion of a prologue.


	3. Questions for Dessert

_Guardian Moon 12, Year 1149_

_Sunny. Eucharis's cooking is delicious. I can't remember the last time I ate so well. She makes for good company too. However, I can't let my guard down around her._

“You weren't kidding when you said this was rarely used.” Eucharis said running her finger through the light coating of dust on the stove.

Jeralt set the large basket of ingredients he'd been roped into carrying on the table, “It's just me and normally I'm out on a mission. Frankly I sleep in my office as much as I do here.”

“Then I guess we need to scrub a bit before cooking.” Eucharis said looking to him.

Jeralt fished out two cleaning cloths, his only two, and handed one to her. He realized he should be more embarrassed about the state of his quarters, but they barely felt like they were his. He wasn't even sure when he had last set foot in here. After returning from his most recent mission he'd spent the night in his office. He couldn't remember if he'd been in here after the mission before that.

“That should be clean enough.” Eucharis declared and threw the cloth on the back of a chair. She rinsed her hands and turned to Jeralt, “Can you clean the fish? I trust you know how to do that.”

“Hey I might not cook much but even I know the basics.” Jeralt said grabbing the fish.

Jeralt set about cleaning the fish while hearing Eucharis busy herself behind him. It was strange. She had a presence that just inherently made her feel trustworthy. Normally he wasn't much for the company of others, the pub excluded, but Eucharis proved to make conversation seamless. Even in Rhea's office. She had entered without permission but he barely questioned it. She must have an incredible natural charisma.

Jeralt picked up the cleaned fish and walked over to Eucharis.

“Perfect, just put them next to the stove and I'll get right to it.” Eucharis said looking more comfortable in his kitchen than he ever did.

“You really like cooking huh?” Jeralt asked listening to Eucharis hum to herself.

“It's fun. I like being able to make something with my own hands. And it's been awhile since I had anyone new try my cooking. Look forward to it.” Eucharis paused just long enough to turn around and smile at him.

“I am. It's been awhile since I've eaten something other than camp or dining hall meals.” Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to wonder if her charm was wholly unintentional.

Time passed quickly while Eucharis cooked and Jeralt attempted to help. They chattered on about interests and the monastery. Eucharis talked extensively about flowers or explaining her cooking while Jeralt mainly had travel or fishing stories. It was peaceful. Normally the people Jeralt spent time with were rowdy pub goers. It was a nice change of peace to listen to different topics of conversation.

“And done.” Eucharis said plating the fish.

It smelled heavenly. He didn't know what kind of herbs or spices she'd used, but the usual strong fish smell was muted to provide a background to a mix of other scents. Jeralt's mouth started watering.

“Dig in.” she handed him a plate.

He sat at the table and took a big bite. It tasted as good as it smelled. Rich and savory, but smooth. It practically melted on his tongue.

“I take it you like it?” Eucharis said as Jeralt scooped up another large forkful.

“It's delicious.” Jeralt said between bites.

“I'm glad.” Eucharis said between her own modest bites, “Like I said it's been a while since I cooked for someone else. I was worried I was getting rusty.”

“With skills like this I'm surprised you don't work in the dining hall.”

Eucharis paused and sighed, “I wish I could. Or in the greenhouse. But those staff positions are full so it's nun life for me.”

Jeralt slowed down eating as Eucharis had all but stopped.

“Hey Jeralt.” she met his gaze, “How did you come to the monastery?”

“I was working as a mercenary. During a job I happened to save Lady Rhea so she offered me a position as a knight.” Jeralt said, careful to leave out the details of Rhea saving his life, “Knights have better pay and more stability than mercenaries. It was an easy choice.”

“How long ago was that?” Eucharis asked.

Jeralt started half choking on a large bite of fish. He grabbed his water cup to rinse it down. People within the monastery didn't ask about age. He wondered if it was some kind of magic. As such he wasn't prepared to be asked point blank. Her question seemed innocent enough. Yet it felt like there was something far too pointed about her gaze.

“Long enough I've forgotten when.” Jeralt said after recovering, “And you? How long have you been with the monastery.”

Mercifully she didn't press him for an answer, “I've lived here since I was 5. I don't remember much of the incident but my family were killed by bandits while traveling near Garreg Mach. The details are fuzzy, but someone found us and brought my family to Garreg Mach to be buried. As the only survivor Lady Rhea took me in and I was raise with all the other church orphans.”

“I see.” Jeralt said unsure what else to say.

“It's okay. I made my peace about that incident a long time ago.” Eucharis said eating again, “And it's not like being raised in the monastery was terrible.”

Jeralt couldn't think of a reply as the two sat finishing their meals. Eucharis stood and put her dishes to the side pulling out another plate.

“And dessert.” Eucharis placed the plate of cookies on the table while preparing tea.

Time and cookies passed quickly. The heavier topics of conversation abandoned. Soon Eucharis was wrapping up the remaining cookies and placed them in her now empty ingredients basket.

“Thanks for everything. I had a lot of fun.” Eucharis said putting on her shoes.

“Thanks for the food. It was delicious.” Jeralt held her basket as she put her shoes on.

“Have a good night then.” she said walking out the door.

“You too.” Jeralt closed the door behind her.

As he turned back to the room Jeralt chuckled as he noticed a few loose flower petals on the floor. She was a kind woman. Though something about her felt odd. The way she asked about his age still nagged at him. Thankfully she'd let it go, but her gaze had lingered just waiting for an answer. He wouldn't mind spending time with her again, but he had a feeling he would have to be careful of what he said.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Sometimes I worry about how clever Eucharis is. Her gaze reminds me of Mother. It makes me wonder just how much she knows._

Rhea looked up from her paperwork when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” she said standing from her desk.

Eucharis's head popped out from the open door, “I waited this time.”

“So you did.” Rhea couldn't help her smile.

Eucharis stepped in and held out a basket to Rhea.

“What's this now?” Rhea asked.

“Cookies. I did some baking and thought you'd like some.”

“That's very kind. Thank you.” Rhea took out a cookie and bit into it. It melted in her mouth filling it with sweetness.

Eucharis contented herself with looking around the décor in Rhea's office as Rhea placed the cookies on her desk.

“Hey Rhea,” Eucharis said, “How old is the knight captain?”

“Jeralt?” Rhea repeated ignoring the main question.

“Yes.” Eucharis looked to Rhea. Her demeanor was calm, but her gaze was seeking answers. At ease and yet intense.

“I'm afraid you'd have to ask him. I'm not sure. Whatever brought this up?” Rhea said. Most of the time Eucharis could read between the lines when Rhea spoke to understand when not to pry.

“It just dawned on me the other day when I met him, I don't know if I can remember a time he wasn't knight captain. I'm not involved with the knights, but I hear the names.” Eucharis said walking up and munching on a cookie.

“I suppose he has had the position for a long time.” Rhea said as though she was thinking hard about it.

“I was just curious.” Eucharis shrugged, “It's no matter. I suppose I should leave you to your work. Unless you wanted help?”

“No I can manage. Besides it's getting late. I'm sure you are due back to the nun's quarters.” Rhea said.

“Alright. Take care of yourself Rhea.” Eucharis said walking out the door.

Rhea let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how to explain or give up her secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. And thank you so much to those who have left/leave feedback. Any sort of comment really helps me know if like people are enjoying this story so far.


	4. On Precarious Ground

_Lone Moon 8, Year 1149_

_Sunny. Over the months of casual passing conversation, I've learned Eucharis is intelligent, witty, and quick with a quip. What I hadn't realized is that she has a talent for getting herself in over her head._

Jeralt found himself wandering around the monastery. He had returned from a mission the day before and had a rare day off. He'd finished his training routine and had given Alois some lessons before letting the boy have a break too. Normally he'd go fishing or drinking, but there seemed to be some event at the pond and it was a bit early to go to the pub.

So Jeralt wandered where his feet took him. Today that was the cathedral. Most of the time Jeralt wouldn't bother with the place. He was captain of the knights but he didn't consider himself a holy man. He attended ceremonies as needed by his position and no more. Though he did find Lady Rhea could be inspiring at these events.

However ever since meeting a certain nun he found himself wandering in that direction more often. It was a chance to see different people and sights. The couple of times he happened to wander around during choir practice were soothing to listen to.

Today he was just walking around the edge watching people go about their day. So many people had passed these walls. Even just since he'd been at the monastery he didn't think he could count all of the different faces he had seen. It was humbling. Perhaps he'd been talking to her too often lately if he was starting to get philosophical.

He heard a church bell chime signaling the start of choir practice. He started meandering the side path towards the sanctuary. The choir usually provided a good way to pass the time. As he was walking, he paused when he thought he heard a familiar voice.

“I'm not moving.”

Jeralt looked around for a familiar head of blue hair. She was nowhere in sight. Jeralt frowned. That tone of voice didn't sound good.

“I said no-so back off.”

Jeralt spotted an alcove down the way from the side sanctuary door-a trail of flower petals leading to it. Jeralt quickly turned in that direction as most people continued to head inside. As he got closer he could see in the shadows, Eucharis was glaring down a man almost twice her size as another nun cowered on the ground behind her. Eucharis's arms were outstretched preventing the man from coming closer. Or trying to at least. Her slender build didn't make the most imposing figure.

“That is my daughter and she will be returning with me. Surely even you must understand such things as familial and noble obligation.” the man said-his temper clearly worn thin.

“Sister Joanna has decided to dedicate her life to the church. There is no obligation to turn her away.” Eucharis said stepping further into the man's path as he tried to approach.

Jeralt broke into a run. This was not going to end well.

“Why you-” the man clenched his fist.

Jeralt could see Eucharis's eyes train to the man's hands, but still she didn't move. Even when the man started to throw a punch she didn't budge. Thankfully Jeralt made it just in time to catch the man's hand.

“Who?” the man looked in confusion to Jeralt.

Eucharis let out a sigh of relief.

“What are you getting involved for?” the man futilely tried to pull his hand from Jeralt's grasp.

“I don't know the whole situation, but I did see a grown man throw a punch at a nun half his age and size.” Jeralt said without letting go.

“That woman stole from me.” the man hissed.

Jeralt glance behind him to see Eucharis standing in front of another nun. At least he assumed she was a nun based on the habit. She looked a bit older than Eucharis, but even smaller somehow. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as her legs trembled too much to stand. Her habit was in disarray with lilac hair slipping out of the headpiece.

“Last I checked you can't steal a grown adult.” Jeralt said looking back to the man.

The man's fury was clearly building, but Jeralt easily overpowered him. From the corner of his eye he could see other nuns approaching.

Eucharis gently helped the woman on the ground to her feet. She passed support to one of the arriving nun. The woman trembled but accepted the escort away. Eucharis stepped up from behind Jeralt to resume glaring at the man. For his part Jeralt kept his grip as the nun was escorted away. The man must have known he was outnumbered and overpowered so he burned with a quiet fury. His glare too focused on Eucharis for Jeralt's comfort.

“I suggest you cool off and request an audience with the Archbishop if you continue to have an issue.” Jeralt said releasing the man once the other nuns were clearly gone.

“Believe me-plenty of people will hear about this.” the man turned away rubbing his wrist.

It wasn't until Jeralt saw the man walk off in the direction of the main gate that he finally turned to Eucharis.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She let out a shaky breath, “Just fine. Thank you Jeralt.”

“So what was that all about?”

“That man is the father to the nun who was next to me. Her name is Joanna, and she's one of the nicest people you will ever meet, though a bit skittish. From my understanding Joanna is something of a runaway. Her father matched her with a brute of a man to marry. So instead she decided to become a nun. I guess none of us knew the whole story or just how much her father must have opposed.”

Eucharis took a deep breath, steadying herself quickly, “I was showing Joanna around and then he ran up and confronted us. Fight or flight must have kicked in because Joanna bolted. I followed to find her sobbing on the ground. He followed to.”

“Why didn't you looked for a knight?” Jeralt asked.

“There wasn't time.” Eucharis shook her head, “Did you see the look in Joanna's eyes. I didn't dare leave her alone for a second. I did call out to an acolyte to bring some older sisters.”

“But not someone who could actually deal with a fight.” Jeralt pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“I have a decent ability with faith and reason magic.” Eucharis muttered.

Jeralt sighed and looked up and down Eucharis. She was a touch shaken but unhurt. The top of her head couldn't go much past his shoulder. Her hair was still braided and full of petals, but more out of sorts than normal. She looked barely old enough to have graduated from the Officer's Academy.

“You realize how badly that could have gone right?” Jeralt asked.

“Yes, but I also know how badly it could have gone if I'd run.” Eucharis said, “But really Jeralt, thanks.”

“You're welcome, but please don't make me do something like that again.”

“You won't tell Lady Rhea right?”

Jeralt looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“There's no need for Jeralt to tell me. I have already been informed.” Lady Rhea's voice came from behind Jeralt.

Jeralt thought he could hear Eucharis curse underneath her breath.

Rhea stood in front of them-displeasure clear on her face. To her left was, Jeralt assumed, the young acolyte Eucharis asked to get help.

“I'm grateful you were nearby Jeralt. The Goddess blessed her luck upon us.” Rhea said sparing a nod to Jeralt before returning her disapproving stare to Eucharis.

Jeralt could practically see Eucharis squirming under that look.

“Now if I could trouble you both to come to my office. I would like the whole story of this matter.” Rhea said-demanding rather than requesting.

“Of course.” Jeralt nodded.

“Yes Lady Rhea.” Eucharis said quietly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

_If there is one thing Eucharis did not receive from Sothis, it was strength. The girl can hold her own in an emergency, but she has never shown the exceptional strength even some of the prior iterations have excluding her magical talent. However this does not mean she has the sense to run from danger._

Rhea took a deep breath as Jeralt and Eucharis finished telling her of the encounter. She pushed aside the terrible thoughts of Eucharis, the crest stone, and the soul of the progenitor god being stolen from her. Instead she just focused on a knight who had done his job and a young nun who had more courage than sensibility.

“Eucharis, please go inform one of the knights to escort Joanna here. I would like the full story to know what to anticipate.” Rhea said.

“Yes Lady Rhea.” Eucharis stepped out the door without meeting her eyes.

Rhea and Jeralt both watched her leave.

“I feel I must thank you again Jeralt. I hesitate to know what would have happened had you not been there.” Rhea said looking to Jeralt.

“I'm just glad I was walking past. I didn't know she had a reckless streak.”

“It has always been Eucharis's nature to do as she felt right.” Rhea sighed, “I fear she may never outgrow it.”  
“Sounds like you worry quite a bit.” Jeralt said.

Rhea paused for a moment. She knew she was prone to dote on children raised at Garreg Mach. A lot of children looked up to and admired her here. But she tried to be careful about showing how close she was to Eucharis. After all, if someone found out about her experiments, or even suspected of them, that put all parties in danger. However, this was Jeralt Eisner. A man who had risked his life for her. A man who had served her faithfully for decades. If that was one man she could be a bit less guarded with, it was Jeralt.

“I do worry.” Rhea said quietly and motioned Jeralt closer, “And as such, I must ask a favor of you.”

“What is it?”

“Could you keep an eye on Eucharis. She doesn't need constant monitoring, but it would help to bear incidents like today in the back of the mind.”  
Jeralt nodded but didn't say anything.

“This isn't the first time she's gotten herself into trouble.” Rhea said wearily.

“You must care for her a lot.”

Rhea was glad she always had a half truth ready, “She was raised here at Garreg Mach following the tragic death of her family. I've seen her grow up since she was small. Even from a young age, she reminded me of someone I once held very dear. I suppose some of those lingering feelings attached to her.”

“I'll keep an eye out.”

“Thank you Jeralt. That brings a bit more piece of mind.” She motioned for him to step back, “Now if you would please inform Eucharis to come back in here. I suspect she is dragging her heels. Then you are dismissed.”

Jeralt nodded and stepped out. Several moments ticked by before Eucharis stepped back into the room. She must have been stewing on what was to come and found her confidence. She fully met Rhea's gaze without an ounce of shame.

“Do I even need to say anything?” Rhea said raising her eyebrows.

“You've said it all before.” Eucharis said nonchalantly.

“Then could you tell me why it never gets through.”

“And what was I supposed to do-let Joanna get kidnapped?”

“If Jeralt hadn't been there you both probably would have been kidnapped.” Rhea finally snapped, “People who act in such a manner are not inclined to leave witnesses! Surely you realize that you were just adding another potential victim.”

Eucharis said nothing as Rhea composed herself. Rhea took a deep breath in. Eucharis was fine. The crest stone was fine. The progenitor god's soul rested safely here at Garreg Mach. It was frustrating. A threat to the things she loved most in her church, and she couldn't even do anything. She couldn't even tell Eucharis the truth of why she worried so.

“I did graduate from the Officer's Academy. I'm not helpless.” Eucharis said meeting Rhea's gaze evenly.

“You snuck your way in without permission.” Rhea sighed.

“You didn't make me drop out. Or withdraw the next year when I used a fake identify to enroll again.” Eucharis walked closer to Rhea's desk.

“Though your marks were poor other than magic.”

“I was decent at tactics. And I improved each time. I admit there's a lot of people stronger than me-especially here, but I'm stronger than people give me credit for.”

Rhea said nothing.

“I've been in other tough situations. I always manage to find a way out.”

“For now you have.” Rhea said tone icy.

Eucharis continued to meet Rhea's gaze without doubt, “We can have this conversation a million times-until the end of the world even. Rhea, in a situation like today, I can't just abandon someone to save myself. Nor can I watch something terrible happen without saying or doing something. I don't plan to be a fool. I know there are things I'm not capable of. But I don't want someone else to get hurt because I choose to do nothing.”

Rhea fought not to take a sharp inhale. Eucharis's eyes were their usual light blue, but Rhea's imagination played tricks on her. For a moment she could just about see a speck of green. Even if it was her imagination it didn't matter. Eucharis was stubborn and defiant, but she was kind and confident. The physical appearance was so different, but the gaze so similar.

The spell broke as there was a knock on the door.

Rhea sighed, “You are dismissed until the next time we need to have this conversation.”

“Hopefully we can make it a few years.” Eucharis said before opening the door to let Joanna in, giving her a comforting squeeze on her arm before she left.

Rhea pushed her thoughts aside to turn to the current problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. After this week due to busy life schedule this work will probably move from a weekly update to a biweekly update. Too much cosplay stuff to finish at the moment.


	5. Meaning of a Name

_Lone Moon 15_

_Sunny though a few clouds. While being a knight has no where close to the freedom of a mercenary, I don't think I've ever truly appreciated the freedom I've had. I wonder if I should do something nice for her._

Jeralt put the fresh hay in front of his mount then grabbed a grooming brush. The next mission would take them out to the border of Duscar, and his horse need to be ready for the journey. Jeralt gently patted the horse's neck. He was a good mount-gentle outside of battle and fearless within, a rare quality for a horse. Jeralt had ridden many horses in his time. This was one of the best.

From down the stable a clang rang out as someone dropped a bucket followed by muttering he couldn't quite make out. He wondered who had been assigned to stable duty this time. They certainly didn't sound used to it. He soon had an answer when a familiar face rounded the corner with a bucket full of water.

“Oh Jeralt I didn't know you were here.” Eucharis said, freezing as she saw him.

Jeralt looked at her. Her hair was slipping from its braid and for once not covered in petals. The bottom of her dress was clearly soaked from some earlier spill. She had rolled up her sleeves, but they were starting to slip down again.

“Need a hand?” he snorted.

Eucharis sighed, “I would love one, but somehow I don't think Lady Rhea would approve.”

Jeralt raised his eyebrow.

“This is my punishment for last week.”

“A week of stable chores?”

“Two.”

Jeralt turned back to brushing his horse as Eucharis dumped the bucket of water in the trough. She paused after to stretch.

“I take it you don't work in the stable often?” Jeralt said.

“No, usually I would work in the cathedral, library, greenhouse, or even the kitchen. I think Rhea picked this specifically because it requires more strength.” Eucharis leaned up against the stall door.

Jeralt could see the wisdom that that punishment. Fitting for a girl willing to try to take on a man twice her size.

Eucharis walked up next to him, “Is this your horse?”

“He is indeed.” Jeralt patted his neck.

“What's his name?”Eucharis asked, admiring but not touching the horse.

Jeralt answered, “He doesn't have one. Didn't need one.”

“What do you mean?” Eucharis asked.

“I didn't name him. He's my horse. That's how I know him and all we needed.”

“Jeralt no, you have to give him a name.” Eucharis said both hands on her hips, clearly intending to stay until this matter was rectified.

“Does it matter that much?” Jeralt asked.

“Of course it does. Names separate individuals from large groups. A name is part of what makes you-you. Jeralt 'The Blade Breaker' Eisner.”

Jeralt paused. She must be good at finding information because he couldn't recall giving her his nickname. Though he supposed it wasn't exactly a secret.

“So what's he like?” Eucharis asked.

“Huh?”

“Your horse. If we're going to pick a name I need to know what he's like.”

“So it's a 'we' thing now?”

“If I don't intervene a poor someone is going to remain nameless.” Eucharis walked into the horse's view and held her hand out.

True to his horse's gentle nature-he bumped his nose into her hand looking for treats or rubs. Eucharis smiled and began petting the horse. Her bright expression was peaceful.

“As you noticed, he's gentle. Always looking for treats too. In battle he's one of the few horses I've never had to worry about running. I've had many horses, but he's one of the best.”

Eucharis hummed as she stared at his horse. Hand still running through his pale brown hair.

“How about Fir?”

“Fir?”  
“He's the color of a fir tree and fir trees are evergreen. Evergreens are trees that last through time. No matter the season, they remain sturdy and proud. Appropriate for one of the best horses of all time.”

“Is there anything that doesn't relate back to flowers or plants with you?” Jeralt asked but couldn't help smiling.

“Nope.” Eucharis said spinning on her heels to face him.

Jeralt chuckled as he stared down at her warm smile.

“Well Fir you heard her. I think you're stuck with the name now.” Jeralt patted the horse.

Fir snorted as if to approve.

A moment passed in quiet before Eucharis reached down and grabbed her bucket. She started to walk away.

“Will you be here this time tomorrow?” Eucharis paused to look at him.

“I should be.”

Her face lit up with that smile again, “Good. I'll see you tomorrow then.”

Then she hurried off. Jeralt found himself still smiling after she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Captain there you are.” Alois shouted rushing over as Jeralt exited the stable.

Jeralt stopped as the boy ran up to him holding out a sack.

“I bought the supplies we'll need Captain. I was hoping you could make sure I didn't miss anything.” Alois said, proud hand over his chest.

Jeralt still wondered how people who looked so similar could be so different. His previous squire would make the purchases, check the list, and drop them off with few words exchanged. He had been a competent kid if a bit quiet. Losing him to illness was a shame. Since Alois had such similar physical features he had just assumed he'd act the same too. That was a mistake. Good thing that Alois had the energy and enthusiasm to fix his mistakes.

Jeralt took the sack from Alois and opened it. There was a good amount of food and water-all carefully packed to prevent spills. The boy did have the understanding to learn from his previous mistakes. There was also a new heavy cloak to keep out the cold of the Kingdom. Gold and weapons were supplies that only Jeralt would worry about. So far so good. Then he reached the bottom of the bag.

“Alois what are these?” Jeralt pulled out a handful of ancient coins.

“My apologies Captain. Those weren't supposed to be in that bag.” Alois said.

Jeralt sighed and handed the coins over. Weird hobby for a kid to have. “Make sure to be careful in the future. Any extra items is extra weight you have to carry. On long trips supplies are already heavy, you don't need any extra weight.”

“Yes Captain.”

“Other than that nice job. It's properly stored and the right amount this time.” Jeralt closed the bag. There had been some challenging trips in the past but Alois was learning at least. Thank the Goddess.

“You mean it Captain? Thank you so much!” Alois smiled broadly.

“Now unless you plan to join me at the pub tonight-you're dismissed.” Jeralt waved him off and started walking to the monastery gate.

Alois looked back and forth between the knights' quarters and Jeralt before tailing after him.

“You sure about this? We're leaving the day after tomorrow. This is one of your last chances to get a good night's rest.” Jeralt asked Alois as he fell in step.

“All the more reason to ensure the Captain also knows when to call it a night and rest.”

Jeralt burst out laughing. For all the grief of Alois's scatter-brained and foolhardy nature, he was still more entertaining than his previous squires.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came quickly and Jeralt was once again in the stable brushing his horse. Soon enough Eucharis showed up with a bucket of water and a carrot. Oddly she seemed more subdued than the day before.

“You feeling alright?” Jeralt asked as she patted Fir's neck while he munched on the carrot.

“Yes why?” Eucharis turned to face him as Fir finished the treat.

“I'm not sure. You just seem...” Jeralt frowned unable to find the words, “I don't know.”

Silence settled between them. Eucharis went back to focusing on Fir. The horse put his head in her hands turning for his cheeks to be scratched.

“You're leaving on a mission soon right?” she asked without looking at him, “I overheard you talking to your squire yesterday.”

“Yes tomorrow.” Jeralt answered moving to put away the grooming brush, “We're going to the border of the Kingdom and Duscar so we're going to be gone awhile this time.”

“That's too bad.”

“Huh?”

“It's just that,” Eucharis bit her lip, searching for the words, “things feel more interesting with you around. Despite how gruff and stoic you are, you're pretty good for conversation. Or at least different conversation.”

“Uh thanks.” Jeralt replied-not sure what else to say.

Silence settled again. Eucharis stepped back from Fir. Her eyes turned to the back of the stall.

“I also have to admit, I'm a bit envious of all the places you get to travel. It's probably part of what makes you interesting to talk to.” Eucharis said opening the small window in the back of the stall to look up at the sky. Sunlight dappled through the window. Fading in and out across the floor as clouds passed overhead.

Jeralt couldn't see her face, but there was a certain sadness he'd never heard in her voice before. Regret? Loneliness? He couldn’t quite place it. A question bubbled in his mind.

“Have you ever left the monastery?”

Eucharis turned back to face him, her usual smile absent, “I have, but only minimally. Even then the only way I did was by sneaking into the Officer's Academy. And that was years ago.”

“You snuck into the Officer's Academy?” Jeralt repeated, not sure if he believed what he was saying.

“I knew where Rhea kept the paperwork. Added myself to the roster without her knowledge. She was furious when she found out, but she didn't make me withdraw.” Eucharis snorted when she saw Jeralt's expression, “Don't seem as weak now do I?”

Jeralt burst out laughing. He couldn't picture anyone else getting cocky with Rhea and coming out ahead, but with Eucharis it was plausible. No one else would have the audacity, but she did. Eucharis stared at him before chuckling herself.

“What in the world got that idea into your head?” Jeralt asked as the laughter died down.

Eucharis's smugly pleased expression faded, “Mainly because I was bored. I've been at the monastery for so long I don't always know what to do with myself.”

Jeralt stepped around to the side of Fir Eucharis was on, “Do you want to leave Garreg Mach?” The words left his mouth before he realized his words. His voice was quiet but it hung so loudly in the air. A cold breeze blew in through the window. Some petals fell from her hair.

Eucharis sighed, “Even if I wanted to, it's hardly an option. I have no assets, connections, or skills outside of the church. That's how it is for a lot of kids who grew up here. Almost all of us end up a knight, staff, or a nun.”

“If you were in the academy is there a reason you became a nun rather than knight?”

“Rhea. I don't think she was comfortable with the thought. Not that I cared much for battle either. Life is too precious to waste.”

Jeralt didn't reply. He just watched her in the light of the sun coming in through the window. It was warm, but the passing cloud cover made it colder than normal. She was turned half facing him, half facing the window. Her eyes were looking up at the sky, out the window and over the high walls of Garreg Mach.

She took a eucharis lily from her hair and spun it in her fingers, “Hey Jeralt, what do you think makes us who we are? Is it where we're born? Raised? What we do with our lives? How long we've done something? How long we've lived?”

She met his gaze as she said the last statement. Her eyes were an unreadable mixture. There was a long sought question there, but also something very pointed. It was a far more intense yet controlled expression than that of an ordinary 19 or 20 year old. Jeralt's tongue felt like lead as he tried to think of what to say.

Suddenly her expression returned to neutral but sunny and she quickly scurried to grab the bucket, “Sorry about that. I was just feeling philosophical. You can disregard it. I'll try to see you before you leave tomorrow but if I don't take care.”

Then she rushed off-trailing petals in her wake. Leaving Jeralt standing there, still unsure what more to say, and realizing a growing number of questions he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who have left feedback. It really helps me keep motivated.


	6. Playing with Snakes

_Sometimes I fear it is the nature of the living to forget gratitude. That no matter the hand offered-someday it will be taken advantage of. I don't know if Mother would be proud or ashamed of such thoughts. Nonetheless I have them._

Rhea took a deep breath. She would maintain her composure through this meeting. Through the years she had learned skills to do so. Yet the one thing that always seemed to make her snap was her mother. She would not snap today. Today was not a day for Rhea or Seiros, but the political archbishop.

She stood as a knock sounded on the door. It was time.

“Lady Rhea, Lord Varley is here.” a knight called.

“Please enter.” Rhea walked around her desk towards the door.

The doors opened and in walked the younger of the two Varley brothers. While the elder was the current head of the house with two sons to secure an heir, it was clear he was still close to his brother. Of course Joanna's father had to be related to the family maintaining relations between the church and the empire.

“Good day Your Grace.” Lord Varley dipped his head.

“Good day to you as well Lord Varley. Come take a seat.” Rhea motioned to the chairs in front of her desk while she moved to her seat behind it.

Rhea settled into her seat as Lord Varley got comfortable. No matter what happened today, Rhea knew there were going to be repercussions from this conversation. The question was going to be to who lost their temper first.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Your Grace. I have a problem I fear only you may be able to assist with.” Lord Varley said-elegant and poised, but there was no humility in those eyes.

“I believe I may have been informed, but please tell me. I would like to hear the whole story.” Rhea sat tall in her chair.

“As you may have heard, my concern relates to my daughter Joanna.” Lord Varley began sounding like a dear concerned father, “She was recently upset over a conversation we had. Afterwards, and I do not know what possessed her to do so, but she ran away from home. She is staying here at the monastery. I am glad she is safe-you have my deepest gratitude for that. However, it is time she returned home.”

If Rhea were a more naive woman, she might have thought he sounded genuine. If she were more concerned about saving the face of nobility, she might have accepted his story. If she had less pride in her church, clergy, and Eucharis maybe she might have entertained a compromise. But she was not that woman, and Lord Varley seemed to forget who he was dealing with.

“I must ask what the argument you had was about?” Rhea asked keeping her composure even and polite.

Lord Varley signed in a good imitation of shame, “I believe it started over a discussion regarding a potential marriage partner. However, I fear it devolved from there and I cannot recall into what.”

“I see. Now then can you please tell me of the incident I heard about 10 days ago?” Rhea asked looking straight into his eyes.

Lord Varley stiffened for a moment before returning to faux shame, “I fear rumors may have reached your ears Archbishop. Allow me to set them straight. When I heard Joanna was here I could not contain myself and came to find her. While attempting to speak with my daughter a rude young nun attempted to spirit off with her. I followed out of concern and this petulant child began to scream at me. Soon she had others roped in by her fake hysterics.”

“So that is how you say the events unfolded.”

“No saying about it-that is what happened.” Lord Varley said with just a trickle of venom leaking into his voice.

Rhea could feel the annoyance creeping up. Clearly this man had experience in sweeping things under the rug. Pretty words and a show of rehearsed emotion. Twisting a story to have a singular scapegoat. The perfect story for someone inclined to believe him. Or looking for an excuse to believe him.

He sat across from her composed and without doubt. What had happened to the empire that such individuals acted with impunity? The once proud empire she and Wilhelm had built seemed more and more overrun with blowhards with each passing generation.

“So you are informing me that half a dozen nuns, an acolyte, 10 church goers, and the captain of the Knight of Seiros were all mistaken?” Rhea asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lord Varley frowned. He was not expecting this turn to the conversation, “Yes, I fear that young nun was quite an expert at creating a sham of a scene.”

“And the punch the captain of the knights caught that was directed at a nun half your size?”

“I was merely gesturing to explain myself.”

“Then the captain's description must be incorrect. After all it indicated far more force than you must have used.”

All pleasantness suddenly dropped from Lord Varley's face, “Look is it a higher donation to the church you're after? If so, that can be arranged.”

Check and mate. Rhea knew she had the upper hand going into this meeting, but she did not expect Lord Varley to work himself so thoroughly into a corner.

Rhea allowed herself a frown, “I will ignore this blatant attempt to buy the church's favor. However I can provide little assistance to your other problem.”

“Yes you can. Just send her home. I'm not asking for this for nothing. Send her back and I'll make sure to increase the donations, from multiple houses, and further discussions regarding relations.”

If Rhea had to deal with more than the occasional fool like this she feared she would stoop to just start punching them.

“The best I can do is offer to facilitate a meeting between yourself and Sister Joanna.” Rhea stood from her desk, “I am limited to this due to your attempt to forcibly remove a nun from our halls, do bodily harm to another, and bribe the church.”

Rhea walked to the door and opened it, “If you would like to schedule such a meeting, please submit a written request.”

Lord Varley glared with a fury Rhea hadn't seen matched in some time. He stood and began to walk out, pausing only long enough to hiss, “You'll regret that.”

Perhaps she would, but she'd regret the shame if she had given in to such a man far more. And he seemed to forget, there were few more powerful enemies he could make than her. Lord Varley left her office without another word. However as he approached the doors to the chamber, Eucharis entered. Even at this distance, Rhea's hackles began to rise as Lord Varley glowered at the nun. Eucharis seemed unfazed. If anything, knowing that girl, she decided that politeness would add insult to injury as she held the door for him. His back was to Rhea now. She had no idea if he said anything to Eucharis before leaving, but she kept her steady composure.

Eucharis watched him go, finally letting the door close when he must have been out of sight. Only then did she walk over to Rhea in her office.

“Your timing is poor.” Rhea said walking back to her desk.

“I can agree to that.” Eucharis said sitting across from Rhea.

“This is becoming a consistent problem.” Rhea commented.

“Not intentionally.” Eucharis said puffing her cheeks slightly.

Normally Rhea would chuckle, but days like today drove home the danger of politics. Based on how Lord Varley had tried to scapegoat her-in his head Eucharis was to blame.

“You should reduce how often you seek me out.” Rhea said. She couldn't let Eucharis be put in any more danger, “It gives the impression I greatly favor you.”

“But I am your favorite.” Eucharis said matter of factly.

Even Rhea couldn't resist an amused smile. There was no hesitation in Eucharis's voice, and that somehow made it more endearing. Rhea could admit she would always favor the attempted vessels. Though most people she favored at least pretended to have a bit of humility. If only being close to Rhea wasn't a dangerous position.

“Nonetheless you should strive to remember your manners.” Rhea said. Even if Eucharis had enough charm that most people would overlook her audacious behavior.

“If it makes you feel better, I came to talk about something like that.” Eucharis said sitting straighter in her chair.

“What would that be?”

Eucharis took a breath and started, “I know you are still upset about the last incident. I worried you and I am sorry for that. So I thought to make it up to you I would volunteer to help with some of the special services for the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth.”

Rhea blinked, unsure what to say.

“I know it's still a few moons away, but the set up and practice for the choir performances, scripture readings, and other ceremonial duties can take months right?” Eucharis met Rhea's gaze, “I would like to help if you'd give me the chance.”

Rhea had always been careful with Eucharis on the Rite of Rebirth. In the past she had always asked the girl to pray hoping it might awaken Sothis. She had even attempted an awakening ritual to no effect. She had never tried integrating her into the church services for fear of losing sight of her should Sothis stir. However, Eucharis was not going to awaken. Rhea could hardly refuse a volunteer given the amount of work needed to prepare every year.

“Very well,” Rhea said, “I will add you to the list.”

Eucharis beamed, “Thanks Rhea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Starting to find that writing about parent characters might just be my fanfic niche. I appreciate you taking the time to read and any feedback you might have. As to my other work, due to struggling with creativity and not being satisfied with what I was producing-that work is on extended hold and I'm trying my hand at something different to get the creativity flowing again.


End file.
